User talk:Icedolphin
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Kimbles page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, DaNASCAT (help forum | blog) All the medabot games are you planning to do all of them?Verifiaman (talk) 20:00, April 13, 2013 (UTC) Sure, but just the Game Boy games for now. Is there a specific title you're interested in? I'm currently playing through Medarot 2 and will update the pages as I go along. I may check out Medarot R after. If you're interested in Medarot 7, I'm afraid I can't help you because that would require a Japanese 3DS (the console is region locked).Icedolphin (talk) 23:15, April 13, 2013 (UTC) the info i wish to know 3 4 and 5. you understand japanese? could you tell me the plot to 3 4 and 5 when you get the chance, as well as the character differences from the anime? my email is Verifiaman@yahoo.comVerifiaman (talk) 23:36, April 13, 2013 (UTC) I'm not fluent in Japanese but I know a decent amount. I'm able to play the games and follow most of the story. I won't be playing 3 and 4 for a while, because I want to play 2 first, but I can start playing 5 if you like. Because these games are text heavy, they take a while to play. In Medarot 2 there are a number of differences from the anime. The Roborobo grunts have new uniforms (the anime used the uniforms from Medarot 1). Ikki is much more shy and reserved (he's not as "hyper" as in the anime), and his mom has more of a strict, no-nonsense personality. Ikki's appearance is also a bit different, he has wavy brown hair and wears blue and white clothing.Icedolphin (talk) 00:11, April 14, 2013 (UTC) yeah that was a shock seeing Ikki's mom in the Anime first then in the game. god i hated the graphics in 2. i already beat 5 and i had no idea what i was doing! the reason im asking for 5 is because i want to know the characters personalities and names.Verifiaman (talk) 00:14, April 14, 2013 (UTC) Medarot 5 characters You beat Medarot 5 without being able to read Japanese? Wow, I have to congratulate you on that. They aren't easy games! I don't even think there are any walkthroughs in English, I think I saw a video walkthrough on NicoNico Video though. I played part way through Medarot 5 a while ago, I got to the part where Koishimaru has to go into the city to meet somebody there, I think it's the second time Michio drives him. I'm going to start over soon because when I played it I had no clue how to play a Medarot game and it was super hard for me, haha. Anyway, this is what I can tell you from what I remember. Koishimaru Tensan: The protagonist. He recently moved to Susutake Village, I believe because of something to do with his father's work (I think they said his father is an archeologist). He's quiet around his mom, but the rest of the time he's pretty happy and spunky. He's quite likeable. Koishimaru's mom: I don't think they mentioned her name yet. She has a scary side but she seems to be nicer than Ikki's mom. She gives Koishimaru allowance and they have nice conversations at meals. Yamato Tsuzumi: The brown haired boy in the yellow hoodie who greets Koishimaru at the bus stop at the beginning of the game. He is Koishimaru's neighbour and lives next door at the Shinto shrine (I think they said his father is a doctor). At the start of the game he is the only member of the school's Medarot club, which isn't popular for whatever reason. He's on the meek side but he becomes good friends with Koishimaru. At the beginning of the game he gets pushed into the cesspool, along with Koishimaru, by the two troublemaker kids (one of them is called Osamu). Afterwords, he runs home and comes down with a cold, which is why he misses that day of school. The next morning Koishimaru pays a visit to his home to check up on him and finds that he's better now. Yamato apologizes, believing it's his fault, but Koishimaru brushes it off. He tells Koishimaru he heard, from his younger sister, Benii, that he fought of the ghosts. He requests Koishimaru's help for fighting the ghosts because they have been casuing problems in the neighbourhood, and asks Koishimaru to join the Medarot club. Koishimaru declines, saying he really isn't that good a Medafighter, and that the day before was the first time he had ever Robattled, and it wasn't even his own Medabot. Yamato gets annoyed, saying Koishimaru has the latest model Medabot, and challenges him. Yamato is defeated, then cries because he is frustrated in his weak Robattle skills. Koishimaru reluctantly tells him he will join the Medarot club. Yamato immediately cheers up and accepts, before being called by his sister to come eat lunch, because their mom will get mad if she has to wait any longer. Then Yamato and Benii go inside together and Koishimaru leaves. The next time you see Yamato is when he requests Koishimaru go search for Benii in the tree, because she has run off. Yamato smacks her when Koishimaru returns with her, after having to rescue her from the ghosts high up on the giant tree, saying he was worried about her. Turns out, she went to hide in the tree because she was supposed to have a dentist appointment and had to get a cavity filling. Then Yamato laughs and says he also wasn't planning on going because he also has a cavity. He tells Koishimaru he'd like to accompany him to school next time. Benii Tsuzumi: Younger sister of Yamato. Early in the game she loses her balloon and Koishimaru offers to climb up to get it for her, where he discovers his Medarot. She cares about her brother and starts crying when she sees Yamato crying after his Robattle with Koishimaru, because she assumed Koishimaru was bullying her brother. Koishimaru's teacher: I think her name was something like Akane-Sensei. She's passionate about her work but seems nice. Michio: "The taxi driver of love and justice!". He's nice, but seems a bit mysterious. The first time he drives Koishimaru, there's all sorts of jokes about how bad the car smells because Koishimaru fell in the cesspool. He tells Koishimaru about the "ghosts" haunting the town. When they arrive at the school, Michio says "I thought I was going to die..." (from the smell) and Koishimaru laughs it off saying "Fresh air is delicious!". He then gives Koishimaru a deodorant spray, so he doesn't embarass himself on his first day at a new school, and drives off. The blond boy: The one who talks to Koishimaru in the tree when he gets his Medabot. He's a foreigner. Does that help you at all? Icedolphin (talk) 05:19, April 14, 2013 (UTC) thanks! Yes thank you! i wish you put more info on the females but this.... this is a generous amount of information! http://www.spriters-resource.com/gameboy/meda5/sheet/53235 speaking of.... Verifiaman (talk) 08:30, April 14, 2013 (UTC) I don't remember much about the females. There was the girl on the bike, the girl who gives you candy outside the shrine, the mysterious woman with the toque and sunglasses, and the enthusiastic female reporter. There was a girl who works at the Select store, she Robattles Koishimaru because at first she believes he is a thief who was trying to break into the store. Then she gets embarrased when she loses because she's apparently known as a good robattler at the school. Your sprite rips are cool, I had no clue the town was so huge! The name plate for "Outskirts & Riverside Town" reads "Susutake Village" (すすたけむら）. And the one for "Traditional Town" reads "Village Outskirts"　(むらはずれ).Icedolphin (talk) 23:23, April 18, 2013 (UTC) Thank you for the compliment! and nice to see that people still care about this little series! i can't wait till you get to the next 3 games.Verifiaman (talk) 23:47, April 18, 2013 (UTC) wow. huh i didint know 5 had alterrnate scenes. i knew it had romance routes. but not alternate scenesVerifiaman (talk) 12:27, April 19, 2013 (UTC) From what I've seen so far, it doesn't have any effect on the overall plot. I haven't seen the romance stuff yet. Are you able to do sprite rips for the character portraits (including the in-battle ones) and pixel art cutscenes? It would save me a lot of time taking a bunch of screenshots. I'm just interested in pictures of the characters for now to make the articles better.Icedolphin (talk) 17:39, April 19, 2013 (UTC) sorry unable to at this time i need a walkthrough or something. i am NOT blindly going through this game again. town areas only, and even then im gonna have trouble with the snow and port towns.Verifiaman (talk) 17:49, April 19, 2013 (UTC) That's ok. I'll just take screenshots in emulator (my main emulator doesn't have a screenie function).Icedolphin (talk) 18:19, April 19, 2013 (UTC) huh... You don't use visual boy advance? i could rip the battlefields for you.Verifiaman (talk) 21:03, April 19, 2013 (UTC) I play them in Wiimednafen so I can play them blown up on my CRT.Icedolphin (talk) 04:53, April 20, 2013 (UTC) so.,... So i got like a crapload of stuff from medarot 4 and 5. you want me to email them to ya?Verifiaman (talk) 19:51, April 22, 2013 (UTC) What kind of stuff? Icedolphin (talk) 00:46, April 23, 2013 (UTC) Email sent!Verifiaman (talk) 00:55, April 23, 2013 (UTC) Looks good. Can you do that for 5 too? Icedolphin (talk) 02:04, April 23, 2013 (UTC) oh yeah i can what game are you doing and how far are you into it?Verifiaman (talk) 02:08, April 23, 2013 (UTC) In 5 I've only played up to the part where Koishimaru goes into the city for the first time before the tournament.Icedolphin (talk) 07:48, April 23, 2013 (UTC) Thanks for the Koishimaru portraits. You know you can upload these yourself too? Icedolphin (talk) 06:45, April 24, 2013 (UTC) sure ok then. so are you gonna put down the stats for the medabots? Like their equipment sets? I suppose I could do that later, but I'm not going to play the game religiously to encounter every single one of them. Icedolphin (talk) 19:51, April 24, 2013 (UTC) Medapedia I really like all the information you're adding, but I can't help feel that it would be better placed on Medapedia. This wiki is supposed to cover the English releases, while Medapedia is covering the games... I'm planning on adding M5 Medarot pages over there and it would be nice to have everything in one place. :/ What do you think? ~ Kimbles (talk) 15:08, April 24, 2013 (UTC) There seem to only be about 3 active users on this site, so I suppose it won't be much trouble to move them. The articles are pretty short right now because I tend to post late at night when I'm tired. I have a lot more to add later. It will take a while to get used to the Medapedia layout, because I've never uesd a non-Wikia wiki before. I'll join the Project Rising Beetle forums too. Icedolphin (talk) 19:50, April 24, 2013 (UTC) question are you using save states after you win a battle? the parts a randomized so you can get them all that way.Verifiaman (talk) 19:58, April 24, 2013 (UTC) No, I generally just find parts that work well for me and go with it.Icedolphin (talk) 01:09, April 25, 2013 (UTC) anyway i can help with that? I've completed the game and have a good chunk of the medaparts available, including the head part of this nurse medabot that looks like karin. im asking you because i for the life of me cannot remember the ideograms for the medabots on medapedia/Verifiaman (talk) 01:35, April 25, 2013 (UTC) What ideograms? I haven't edited any pages on medabots/parts yet. If you send me screenshots I can tranlsate them for you? Icedolphin (talk) 02:16, April 25, 2013 (UTC) Sure just gotta load up the save state and booyah! Verifiaman. Sorry, I haven't played M5 for a while. I've been busy with other projects and games. Kimbles isn't keen on having video game content here and wants me to migrate it over to Medapedia.Icedolphin (talk) 04:50, May 4, 2013 (UTC) Hey youre back are you moving the pages?Verifiaman (talk) 20:56, May 10, 2013 (UTC) No. I'm busy with the Ecco wiki. The game related pages around here will get deleted soon anyway and I don't like the layout of the other site. If you need anything email me. Icedolphin (talk) 08:32, May 18, 2013 (UTC)